Exchange
by Shiori Hibiki
Summary: Kageyama dan Hinata tabrakan dan bertukar jiwa! Dan kemudian bagaimana rasa syok dari si palsu 'Kageyama' ketika mengalami sendiri peristiwa pendekatan Tsukishima kepadanya, yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan oleh si Kageyama yang asli? KageHina, nyerempet TsuKage(?)


**Ini fic kedua author. Happy reading minna!~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
EXCHANGE**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Exchange (c) Shiori Hibiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Satu kali lagi!"

Hinata meminta partner bermanik seramnya, Kageyama, untuk kembali melakukan servis. Kageyama memungut bola sebelum sekilas melirik ke arah jam yang menempel di tembok. Lirikannya sangat cepat dan tidak tertangkap mata siapapun juga.

Memang tidak tertangkap MATA. Tetapi tertangkap KACAMATA sang megane-kun, Tsukishima. Ia yang sedang makan siang di pinggir lapangan dengan Yamaguchi dan member lain mulai mengamati Kageyama.

Kageyama mendesah sedikit. Ini makhluk macam apa, sih, yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini?! Memang ini top secret, tetapi apa sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepala bocah oranye ini bahwa ia bisa merasakan sakit perut yang luar biasa jika makan siangnya terlewati? Oke, ia mengakuinya. Ia punya penyakit maag. Penyakit yang menurutnya memalukan sehingga tidak mungkin ia mengungkapkannya.

Sebaliknya, Hinata sudah makan siang sejak awal. Ia makan siang ketika Kageyama sedang sendirian berlatih. Niat Kageyama, sih, ia akan mulai makan ketika Hinata sudah selesai, tetapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Yang terjadi adalah Hinata justru meminta Kageyama menemaninya latihan.

Apa boleh buat? Meninggalkan latihan karena ingin makan itu sebenarnya hal biasa, tetapi bagi seorang Kageyama, harga dirinya terlalu besar untuk itu.

Tsukishima yang sudah selesai makan berdiri dan beranjak keluar.

"Tsukki, mau ke mana?" Yamaguchi yang belum menyelesaikan makan siangnya mendongak.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Tsukishima terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia menjawab. "Mau beli minum."

"Ha?" member lain menoleh, kecuali Sugawara yang hanya bengong. Bagaimana mungkin Tsukishima yang malas bergerak itu mau berdiri membeli minum, padahal di sini juga disediakan minum? Bahkan ini bukan minuman air putih biasa, ini minuman sirup dingin yang bisa melegakan dahaga. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Begitu Tsukishima pergi, Sawamura menatap kedua adik kelasnya yang masih sibuk bermain itu. "Hinata, Kageyama. Bisa kalian meminta plastik besar di kantin sekolah? Sebagai sampah makan siang kami."

"Osu!" jawab Hinata bersemangat. "Ayo, Kageyama!" sementara Kageyama hanya bisa mengikutinya malas-malasan. Yaampun, ia butuh energi, ia butuh energi. Tetapi karena tidak mau membangkang perintah senpai nya, ia akhirnya keluar juga dari gedung dan menuju kantin sekolah dengan Hinata di hadapannya.

Begitu mereka berdua berjalan, tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan Tsukishima yang melebarkan bola mata begitu melihat mereka, tetapi kemudian membuang muka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami mau mengambil plastik besar di kantin," Hinata yang menjawab.

Tsukishima tidak mempedulikannya, ia menatap Kageyama. "Nih, minum," ia melemparkan minuman kotak yang selalu dibeli Kageyama ke arahnya. Kageyama mengerutkan kening, tetapi itu hanya sebentar.

Karena kemudian mukanya memerah. Ia balas membuang muka sambil mendengus. "Huh! Aku tidak butuh ini, tetapi karena kau sudah membelikannya.."

"Oh, ya?" Tsukishima meledek. "Kalau lapar tidak usah sok kuat, O-sama."

Kageyama mendecak, tetapi diminumnya juga minuman kotak pemberian sang kacamata yang kemudian pergi itu. Hinata hanya diam saja memperhatikan mereka, menunggu sampai Tsukishima sudah tidak mungkin bisa mendengar jika mereka berbicara.

Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya? Padahal hanya pemberian minum dari Tsukishima kepada Kageyama biasa. Harusnya tidak ada yang aneh kan? Tapi tetap saja.

Hinata menatap Kageyama yang mulai berjalan. Apa mungkin Kageyama menahan lapar demi memenuhi permintaaannya melakukan servis ya? Kalau begitu salahnya, dong? Tapi, salah Kageyama juga karena ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kan? Kalau lapar, seharusnya bilang saja, tidak perlu dipendam segala. Lagipula ia bisa memakluminya.

Yang jadi masalah... kenapa Tsukishima bisa menyadari hal itu? Ia selalu cuek dan bertingkah sombong, selalu menyebalkan, yang Hinata tahu hanyalah mereka berdua selalu perang mulut dan sama-sama pergi begitu saja sambil mendengus setelah saling berteriak selama dua detik.

"Kageyama," Hinata mengejar Kageyama yang sekarang di depannya.

"Hng?"

"Ada apa diantara kau dengan Tsukishima?"

"Ap- UHUK UHUK UHUK!" Kageyama langsung terbatuk-batuk. Untung saja ia tidak kesedakan. Ia mengatur napas sebentar, mukanya mulai memerah. "Apa yang mau sebenarnya kau katakan, Bodoh?!" katanya kesal, ia berbalik badan dan memasang aura pembunuh kepada makhluk pendek itu.

Hinata memandang Kageyama sekilas, kemudian membalikkan badan orang yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu supaya menghadap depan lagi. "Lupakan."

Kageyama mengerutkan kening. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah," ia menghabiskan minum nya sebelum membuangnya begitu saja, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan. Tetapi sekitar lima langkah ia membuat setapak, ia mulai merasakan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikuti langkahnya, sehingga ia berbalik.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Mematung begitu. Kita harus cepat," Kageyama berkacak pinggang.

Hinata menatap Kageyama lagi. Ia sendiri yang minta untuk dilupakan, kan, pertanyaan itu? Ya sudahlah. "Iya, iya!" Hinata berlari untuk mengejar langkah Kageyama.

Tapi... SRET!

Langkah kakinya terpeleset kotak minuman yang tadi dibuang sembarangan oleh Kageyama tadi, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke depan.

Kageyama jelas terkejut tetapi ia tidak sempat menghindar. "OI, BODOH-"

BUAAAAKKKKK!

Kepala mereka beradu, membuat mereka langsung tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Hinata membuka mata. Ia mengamati sekeliling dan sadar bahwa ia sedang ada di klinik kesehatan. Begitu ia mencoba bangun, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

Di mana ini?

Dan untuk apa ia bertanya begitu? Ia sudah tahu ini di klinik kesehatan. Memang merepotkan, tetapi setelah sadar kemudian tidak membatin seperti itu mengurangi kesan kesinetronan.

"Aduh," ia merintih sebelum kemudian bisa benar-benar bangun. Ia memegangi kepalanya, kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling. Mungkin Kageyama masih pingsan di kasur sebelah, yang tidak bisa ia periksa karena dipisahkan oleh tirai ini.

Tirai sebelah membuka. Hinata menoleh, tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening.

Tsukishima.

Apa-apaan, bukan Nishinoya, Tanaka, atau siapa, tetapi kenapa malah TSUKISHIMA yang datang mengecek keadaannya?! Atas dasar apa tiba-tiba Tsukishima berniat baik begini? Apa ada udang di balik batu? Ia ingin bernegosiasi?

"Keadaan Hinata lebih parah, jadi semua member di tirai sebelah. Kasihan sekali kau tidak ada yang menjenguk, O-sama," dia tersenyum dengan sinis, menaruh sebuah gelas berisi air di atas meja sebelah.

Ha?

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata, mencoba membuat topik baru setelah sadar bahwa pembicaraan tadi tidak bisa diikutinya. "Kageyama sudah sadar?"

"Kageyama?" Tsukishima bahkan sempat cengo beberapa detik sebelum kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sepertinya tingkat kebodohanmu naik secara drastis, O-sama. Atau kau harus kuambilkan cermin untuk melihatnya?"

"Ha?"

"'Ha' apa yang kau maksud?"

Sekarang ganti Hinata yang dibuat cengo. Apa maksud perkataannya?

Tsukishima menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian benar-benar melakukannya. Ia mengambilkan cermin kecil sebelum kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Hinata. "Kau kan memang Kageyama tahu. Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Hinata?"

Detik itu lah Hinata benar-benar menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya, bukan sebagai bocah bertampang polos dan berambut nyaris berdiri semua berwarna oranye. Tetapi seorang anak dengan paras nyaris lonjong, mata biru tua kehitaman yang mengerikan, bentuk mulut yang menyebalkan, dan segala macam hal yang paling ia benci justru jelas terpampang di sana.

Seketika tidak menunggu satu detik terdengar teriakan histeris di dalam ruangan itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oke, sejujurnya author ini TsuKage centric *bisa dipahami dengan membaca bio profil author lebih lanjut* tapi ya ini lebih fokus ke KageHina ahaha jadi gomen kalau ada plot yang ngawur berarti feels nya author sengaja lagi gak dipake(?) /apaan**

**RnR please? Feedback mempengaruhi kelanjutan chapter;) Sankyu!**


End file.
